


Fireworks

by HoddieMaine



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Competitive sex, Crossover, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Teasing, Voyeurism, competitive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoddieMaine/pseuds/HoddieMaine
Summary: Winding through the street he saw that familiar dark mop of hair under a ridiculous hat. With the majority of people donned in yellows and reds and whites, Keith’s all black ensemble stuck out. Lance smiled, taking off through the crowd to catch up to his boyfriend.“Hey, I thought you were gonna meet me back at the photo booth,” Lance called as he jogged the last few steps, linking his arm with Keith’s. Keith stopped abruptly, but Lance was already whipping out the picture to show him. “You gotta see this,” Lance laughed. “It’s so-”The wide smile warped into alarm as Lance realized that this was not in fact Keith.





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaspurrlock (stilesstilerstyle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesstilerstyle/gifts).



> Written months ago as part a collaborative birthday Zine for the immensely talented Onesmolhurt/Jaspurrlock <3

The marketplace was bustling, crowds of people happily milling about, weaving their way through brightly decorated kiosks. Sweet smells wafted from several of the shops, caught in the breeze as it pulled at the ends of the yellow and red banners decorating the buildings. The upbeat music that seemed to follow them as they walked had tension bleeding from the paladins’ muscles. Even Allura and Shiro were starting to smile, the mission at hand slowly falling to the back of everyone’s minds.

It was rare- scratch that, it was unheard of for the Voltron crew to touch down on a planet and be welcomed by a festival that had nothing to do with them. However, their supply run had brought them to a planet somehow untouched by the Galra Empire, and apparently right in the middle of a local celebration. Boisterous vendors in funny hats called out to them as they passed, the small group already starting to drift apart as various things caught their eyes. It was becoming apparent that unless they wanted another Space Mall situation on their hands, Coran was going to need to act fast.

“Paladins, gather round!” He pulled strange looking coins from his pockets, doling out small handfuls to each of them. “I managed to exchange for some local currency. I’ll see if I can find someone that knows where we can get everything we need, meet back here in a varga and we can collect the supplies and head out.”

In no time flat, paladins had shot out in various directions, shouting and laughter left in their wake. Lance was vaguely aware of Shiro and Allura stopping to chat with what appeared to be gondoliers near the water’s edge, but he was too busy chasing after Hunk and Pidge, pulling Keith along behind him as they bobbed through the crowd. 

Hunk skidded to a stop at a shop selling themed desserts that looked so much like Earth delicacies that each of the others in turn followed him up to the counter, ordering one of two goodies adorned with adorably weird creatures. After paying, they found a place to sit where they could take in their surroundings.

“Oh my god, this is amazing. I wonder if we can take these back in bulk,” Hunk said around a mouthful. “I’ll have to ask Coran.”

Lance melted where he sat as he took a bite. “If you don’t, I will.”

Pidge shielded their eyes from the sun, looking further down the street they were on. “It looks like there are some games down that way.”

Lance leaned forward, craning to see. “We’re definitely heading there next… Is that a shooting game? Heck yes!”

“What do you think they’re celebrating,” Keith asked, scraping the last of tarte crumbs from his plate.

“Looks like these little guys.” Hunk picked up the little cutout from his plate.

“Who cares what they’re celebrating,” Lance crowed. “No one seems to know who we are. We can just do as the locals do!”

They finished their desserts and headed in the direction of the carnival style games. Hunk and Pidge stopped at a large sign boasting a Wack-A-Minotaur game. 

“Ready to have you butt kicked by the Sharpshooter,” Lance asked, eyebrows jumping as he kept walking.

“Sure.” Keith smirked knowing full well that Lance would be hard pressed to find someone he couldn’t beat in a shooting game.

“If you’re a good sport I’ll get you one of those ridiculous hats I keep seeing.”

Keith laughed. “I think I’ll pass.” He had seen the beaked and feathered monstrosities himself.

Lance paid the attendant and took aim, laying waste to the targets. Keith felt that same pull in his gut whenever he watched Lance shoot. Lance smiled brightly as the man handed him one of those goofy hats. Keith sighed.

“I didn’t even have to buy it for you!” Lance hooked the hat onto his head one handed, barely containing a laugh. “Oh man, I need a picture.”

Keith rolled his eyes but stood still as Lance snapped a few shots with his handheld. “So this means I don’t have to waste any money playing. We can find something to do together.”

Lance’s teasing smile melted into something soft as he tangled his fingers with Keith’s. “Sure thing, babe. Where to?”

Keith looked around. “I saw back there a sign for racing these things.” He pointed at his head. “I plan on making you eat my dust.”

Lance scoffed. “You may be an ace pilot, but I’m pretty sure that only applies to spacecraft and not weird overgrown chicken things. Have you ever even ridden anything living? If anything, we’ll be neck and neck. Oh wait! Hang on, we have to get one of these pictures!”

Lance pulled Keith towards a wooden standee painted with the carnival mascots, holes cut in the faces. Keith paid the camera man as a couple kids jumped down from behind the frame. They climbed on the wooden step stools, placing their faces into the cutouts. Keith smiled, eyes cut towards Lance, laughing when he made a ridiculous face which only made Lance contort his face further. The bulb flashed and they cleared the way for another group, following a young woman to a printing station tucked to the side. 

“Hey, you wanna wait for that to print while I go find out how much racing costs,” Keith asked as he counted out the coins he still had left.

“Yeah, meet me back here?”

Keith nodded, placing a quick kiss on Lance’s cheek before running off into the meandering groups of people, leaving him to blush as the attendant smirked in his direction. When the photo printed, she handed it to him, and he couldn’t keep from busting up the moment he laid eyes on it. This was going on their wall for sure. He turned and walked back out to where Keith could easily spot him, standing on tippy toes, eyes squinted.

Winding through the street he saw that familiar dark mop of hair under a ridiculous hat. With the majority of people donned in yellows and reds and whites, Keith’s all black ensemble stuck out. Lance smiled, taking off through the crowd to catch up to his boyfriend. 

“Hey, I thought you were gonna meet me back at the photo booth,” Lance called as he jogged the last few steps, linking his arm with Keith’s. Keith stopped abruptly, but Lance was already whipping out the picture to show him. “You gotta see this,” Lance laughed. “It’s so-”

The wide smile warped into alarm as Lance realized that this was not in fact Keith.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Red faced and completely embarrassed, Lance quickly stepped back from the stranger, kicking himself for only just now taking the time to really look the guy over. 

He was similar in height and build to Keith, but now that he was closer, Lance could see his hair wasn’t black like Keith’s, and if possible, the guy’s sense of fashion was even worse. At least Keith wore two ridiculous gloves and not just one. Lance would be lying if he said the guy wasn’t kind of hot though. He cleared his throat and took another step back just for good measure.

“Sorry, I thought you were someone else,” Lance said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck, his best placating and self deprecating smile in place.

“Uh, it’s ok,” the handsome stranger said, glancing around. Probably looking for an escape from the crazy guy getting all up on him. A flash and a click just to the right of them caught their attention, and Lance didn’t fail to notice Not-Keith relax a little bit. 

A blonde guy with a camera strutted up to them, eyes still glued to his display screen, a pleased smile on his face. “Aww, babe, this is a good one!” Of course they were together, Lance mused, they were equally hot as they were fashion eye sores. Speaking of, where the hell was Keith?! The blonde finally seemed to notice Lance. “Oh, wow, Noct, are you making friends,” he asked incredulously.

Not-Keith, or Noct apparently, made a non-commital grunt, but the blonde’s bubbly energy didn’t falter in the slightest. He laughed, thrusting his hand out to Lance. “Hi, I’m Prompto. I apologize on behalf of my boyfriend here.”

Lance chuckled, there was something comfortingly familiar in these two. “Lance,” he answered, shaking Prompto’s hand. “I should be the one apologizing, I thought he was- Keith!”

Lance ignored the confused mutters of asking who Keith was as his boyfriend finally appeared through the crowd. At Lance’s yell, he caught sight of him and made a beeline for the small group.

“Why weren’t you at the booth? I had like four people come up and ask for a picture with the prince, apparently I look like this asshole.”

Lance gaped, eyes darting between Keith and Noct, and ok, yeah they looked incredibly similar, especially with the faces they were both making right now. Lance heard Prompto’s camera click. Keith turned, not having realized Lance wasn’t alone.

“Holy shit,” Lance and Prompto said at the same time, laughs starting to bubble to the surface.

“Keith,” Lance wheezed. “Meet the asshole you look like.”

Thankfully Pidge and Hunk ran by at that exact moment. “Hey! There’s a firework show after the sun goes down and we convinced Allura to stay for it, we’re going to tell Coran now!” The two disappeared back into the crowd.

“Well, it looks like we have plenty of time to kill.” Lance beamed at Keith who looked like he wanted to be anywhere else.

…..

Prompto and Lance hit it off instantly. They’d be going home with at least a hundred pictures between them, pausing for selfies together every so often and catching their boyfriends when they could. Keith and Noct had settled in to the strangeness of being mistaken for each other, finally starting to have fun. After six rounds of the shooting game, Lance and Prompto were tied, and figured if Keith and Noct had been riding chocobos the whole time, they should probably drag them away before the poor things keeled over.

Once they had made their way back to the cafe with delicious desserts, they’d started to learn a little more about each other. It had started innocently enough, swapping tales of the monsters they’d fought and the people they’d saved, but when someone made mention of how similar Noct and Keith seemed to be, Prompto and Lance leaned their heads a little closer.

“Does yours get jealous?”

“Mine’s louder than you’d expect, what about yours?”

“Top or bottom or switch?”

“Is yours bossy? Mine’s kind of bossy and I love it.”

The questions quickly turned into one upping each other and bragging, their boyfriends mostly oblivious, caught up in a conversation about swords or something. Soon it was an all out competition. Lance really shouldn’t have been surprised when the sun set and they were crowded into a hotel room.

“Strip,” Keith told Lance. “I know you were trying to get a rise out of me all evening. Don’t think I didn’t hear your entire conversation.”

Lance blushed, but a little thrill shivered up his spine as he rushed to remove his clothing. He could see Prompto doing the same as he and Noct murmured amongst themselves. Prompto threw a wide smile in his direction. He returned it, his cheeks flushing as he watched Noct pushed him towards the bed, Prompto’s lithe body bouncing as he landed.

“Go on, ask,” Noct teased.

Prompto rolled to his knees and crawled closer to Lance and Keith. “Can… Can I take your picture? You know… while we-”

“Yes,” Lance blurted. He blushed and turned to Keith who shrugged and nodded his consent.

Noct handed Prompto his camera and set to undressing himself. Lance felt Keith press up against him. Lance had always teased him that his kink was fulfilling Lance’s kinks, sharing and voyeurism weren’t exactly on his to do list, but if Lance was into it… well, he got off on Lance getting off. 

Lance crawled onto the bed. As his knees hit the comforter, a resounding smack filled the air. Lance’s yelp of surprise melted into a moan as Keith’s hand gripped the tender flesh of his ass. He was glued to the spot as Keith spanked him a few more times before a slick finger circled his hole. His back arched at the unexpected feeling, he hadn’t even heard Keith open the lube. Now though, he was starting to notice the clicking shutter of a camera.

In his fuzzy awareness, he noticed that Prompto was kneeled in a similar position directly in front of him, his camera trained on Lance being taken apart by Keith. Keith’s finger slid in and the others faded to the background once more. 

Keith was never one to drag the prepping process out, and soon Lance was a panting mess, three fingers stretching him wide. Before Lance could even begin to whine for more, Keith was removing his fingers and Lance excitedly braced himself for what would come next. Prompto still managed to snap the occasional picture, but his hands were shaking, soft shuddering moans falling from his open mouth as Noct’s tongue buried itself between his cheeks.

_ Fuck. _

He wasn’t going to last long like this.

The bed dipped behind him and in one smooth motion, Keith had slid roughly half way in. Lance jerked, keening, the camera clicking furiously near him. Keith ran a soothing hand down his spine. He pulled out a fraction of an inch and pushed back in, working his way in just this side of too quick. Lance’s head dropped to the mattress as Keith bottomed out. Another smack to his ass had him tipping his head back, and Keith took advantage, grabbing his hair and pulling him back up, his shoulders nearly pressed to Keith’s chest.

“Didn’t you want to put on a show,” Keith asked, leaning down into Lance’s space. “What was it you said? ‘We definitely have the best sex, I’ll prove it’? So… prove it.”

Lance slowly rolled his hips, eyes squeezed tight, building into a faster rhythm. Each push back onto Keith’s cock knocked a tiny gasp out of him. A low moan had his eyes snapping open. Prompto was on his hands and knees, Noctis pistoning into him hard and fast, the camera forgotten for the moment. Lance groaned, his hips stuttering and slowing as he watched their bodies move together.

Keith grunted behind him, grabbing his waist and moving him as he saw fit. Lance moaned at the manhandling, his upper body falling forward as Keith pleased him. He caught himself on Prompto, the bed not really made for this kind of situation. His skin was warm, not as soft as Lance’s, but still nice.

Lance let his fingertips skate across the freckled skin. Blue eyes looked up at him, clouded with desire, but the way his lips quirked spoke of the mischief just under the surface. They clung to each other, their sweaty skin sticking under roaming hands as their boyfriend’s continued to fuck them at equally brutal paces. 

Prompto managed to lean in towards Lance’s ear. “You said Keith can be a little possessive, right,” he bit out. “Let’s try something.”

In the time it took for Lance’s brain to catch up to the words, Prompto was kissing him. He tasted faintly like the dessert they had eaten earlier, and Lance groaned into the kiss. He pressed his tongue into Prompto’s mouth, shivering at the noises it elicited. Prompto pulled back, dragging his teeth across Lance’s bottom lip.

Just as Lance was preparing to press back in for another kiss, gravity seemed to get confusing and he found himself landing on his back. Keith crowded into his space, a growl barely contained behind his bare teeth as he thrust back into Lance.

Prompto let out a laugh broken by high pitched moans. Lance craned his neck to see Prompto in almost the exact same position, pulling his legs up until Noct took the hint and held them in place. “Did the prince not learn how to share his things,” he teased as much as he could through the gasps.

“No, I just figured since I’m doing all the work here, you should be paying attention to me.” Noctis emphasized every word with a deep thrust, causing Prompto to cry out.

Keith grabbed Lance’s jaw, turning him back for a brutal kiss, so different from Prompto’s but no less invigorating. Keith’s intense nature never failed to go straight to his dick.

“Is yours ever a bratty little shit,” Keith asked as their lips parted, his eyes never leaving Lance.

“Yeah. Ever put yours into his place?”

“Yeah,” Keith grunted, changing positions slightly and griping Lance’s legs a little tighter. “Luckily, he’s pretty fucking flexible.” And with that, Keith bent Lance as far as they both knew he was capable of, his toes now framing prompto where the touched the bed.

“F-fuck.” Noct’s thrusts faltered momentarily as Prompto scrambled for his camera.

As Lance’s lips wrapped around the tip of his cock, he could hear the other two tipping over the edge, but his focus was completely on Keith as he hit all the best places. Keith’s thumb pressed into Lance’s perineum, massaging the sensitive spot until Lance was splashing his own face with cum. Keith fucked him through his orgasm, shifting his pliant body into a more comfortable position until he found his own satisfaction.

The camera clicked a handful of times. Lance, sated and sleepy was distantly aware of more than one pair of lips cleaning his face as he dozed.

…..

“So, what did you guys think of the show,” Pidge asked, attempting to carry a stuffed moogle nearly as tall as them as they walked back to the castle.

Lance tripped over himself, nearly choking on his tongue. His wide eyes met Keith’s who simple rolled his eyes.

“I thought the fireworks were lovely,” Allura said emphatically.

“O-oh, yeah, they were great!” Lance ignored the suspicious look Hunk gave him. “Definitely explosive. We took lots of pictures.”

“Oh my god,” Keith groaned under his breath shaking his head, quickly pulling his ridiculous boyfriend towards the showers before he completely gave them away.

**Author's Note:**

> For my regular readers: I hope you enjoyed this lol it’s a little out of the norm, I never write crossovers, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway
> 
> <3


End file.
